


Ice Queen

by Night_Shade98



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Shade98/pseuds/Night_Shade98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not many people have the strength to go on after losing someone they love. I however am one of the few who can.<br/>From the age of 14 I have had to be strong and now at the age of 19 I will be one of the strongest.</p><p>My name is Averill Morgan, I am an assassin for a government organisation known as S.A.B.R.E, my mother was killed by an agent for S.H.I.E.L.D and my father was put to death for failing a mission. Now I am being sent on my hardest mission yet.</p><p>I rely on no one; I trust no one and I will kill anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mission

The satisfaction of a kill had never disturbed me, that’s just how I am, as I walked down the hall towards Director Knight’s office I couldn’t help but wonder what will happen when the body is found. 

‘’good afternoon Agent Morgan’’ came a voice from my left side, the side in which I held my hunters bow. I knew the voice, a snarky comment on the tip of my tongue.

‘’Agent Knight, why am I not surprised that your skulking around by your dads office?’’ I replied without looking, my keen hearing and eyesight were two of the things that earned me my name of the phoenix to the world, I was a born hunter, above everyone else when on a mission, but at HQ I am just another girl, I might be one of the best they have but I am nothing to them, just another valuable weapon for them to toss into battle whenever they pleased. 

‘’huh, your quick on the ball today. How was your mission?’’ he asked moving into my line of sight and stopping me in my tracks as well. He was always this snarky, the joker of the building, just he was never funny to me, and really he was a jerk only putting on that front when people were around.

‘’do you really need to ask?’’ I reply with a smirk, my eyes un-giving and cold. His voice was hard the next time he spoke, it always ended like this he tried to intimidate me and it never worked.

‘’ah, Agent Morgan, I take it the mission went through smoothly like always’’ came a low voice from behind Logan, snapping on his joker front he turned around coming face to face with his dad. Director Knight.

‘’Smooth as always, Director’’ I said my calm and sophisticated front back in place, a small smile graced my lips, the small smile was returned quickly from him.

‘’ Very good, well of you go, I have seen that you have returned, until your next mission your time is yours.’’ He replied bringing a bigger smile to my face. 

‘’ thank you, Director’’ I said and turned to leave, Logan turned with me about to walk me back to my room as he always did, making himself look good in front of his father.

‘’Logan, there is no need for you to walk with her, she is not as weak as she looks and you know this, please come into my office and leave the girl to herself.’’ Director Knight called before I had started to walk, a smirk snuck onto my lips as Logan grumbled about being treated like a child when he was the same age as me. I started to walk away when the Director called to me.

‘’oh and Averill, the music room is open if you wish to run your hands along the black and white keys.’’ My smile widened before I called back.

‘’thank you, Director’’ I walked straight to the music room, my long brown hair flowing elegantly around my shoulders and down my back as I let it down from its tight bun, that was how I always wore it on a mission tied up out of my way. 

As Director Knight said the door to the music room was open, and empty, just how I liked it. I walked straight over to the grand piano, playing the piano was my escape, the only time I could truly let go and be myself. 

I was so into the music that I didn’t notice when Agent Glass walked in.  
‘’the music is as wonderful as ever, Averill’’ her voice broke me from my trance, my fingers freezing before the next notes.

‘’Emaline, I didn’t hear you come in’’ I said replacing the calm but dangerous front I always put on when people were around, she smiled and sat down in front of the acoustic Guitar, the only thing we had in common was our musical escape.

‘’you don’t mind me playing with you do you?’’ Emaline asked, her face held a look of pure hopefulness, I couldn’t help but smile.

‘’not at all, feel free to play, don’t let me interfere’’ I replied a small smile lighting my face, she started to play a soft melodic tune, I started to play along and it soon turned into a duet in harmony. When we did finish it was just past 2 o Clock in the afternoon, it had only been an hour when it felt like longer.

‘’that was awesome’’ Emaline mused as I headed back to my room, her room it turned out was only three doors down.

‘’well this is me’’ I said when we got to my door. ‘’it was good to be able to play music with someone else’’ I continued when she didn’t say anything.

‘’yes, it was, we should do it again sometime’’ she said with a smile, she walked to her room and waved as she entered, I waved back with a smile.

She was a nice girl, but nothing had changed, I still have so much trouble trusting anyone.

When I walked into my room there was a welcoming breeze from the window I always left open near my bed.

Sitting down at my desk I opened the draw to my left and took out my laptop, I checked my Facebook which had a fake name, the same with my Tumblr, my emails however were by my own name, I only had 2 emails and both were junk mail.

In the end I decided to read a book, one of my favourites as well, at 5 O’clock Emaline came and knocked on my door, breaking me from the world of angels and demons. Sluggishly I walked over to my door and opened it.

‘’Hello’’ I said sorting out my hair with my hand. ‘’is there a reason you are knocking at my door?’’ I asked, she looked uncomfortable with being there. Like she was about to tell me something bad.

‘’well, um, Director Knight wants to see you in his office, now’’ she said and quickly turned and walked away before I could say anything.

I walked quickly to Director Knight’s office, my heart in my mouth, what could he want. Then it hit me, I could simply be just another mission brief, so why should I panic about it.

When I arrived at his office I knocked and waited for a reply.

‘’come in’’ he called through the door, slowly I opened the door. He was sat behind his desk typing at his computer. ‘’ah Averill, you got my message, come in, come in, I have another assignment for you, it could quite possibly be your hardest assignment yet’’ he said when I closed the door behind me.

‘’I’ve never failed yet sir’’ I said standing in front of his desk; his smile was a welcome sight. He tapped away a bit more at his computer before I continued. ‘’so who’s my next target’’ I asked interest lacing my words. He looked up and smiled again, before turning his computer around to reveal my next target.


	2. Backing out

My breathing hitched as I saw who my next target was. Giving a small nod and smile I walked from his office, letting my confident front drop as I made my way back to my room. Loki, he wanted me to kill Loki of Asgard, once enemy to earth and now a protector, what had he done wrong.

Pacing around my room I started to wonder what would _he_ would do to me if I refused the mission, don’t be stupid I thought, he’d kill me just like he did my father.

 

I was so deep in my thoughts I almost didn’t hear the soft knock on my door. When I opened the door I saw the face of a worried Emaline, her eyes seemed to have sunken since the music room where she had let go, and played her heart out, never have I been concerned for by anyone but myself.

 

‘’whats the matter Emaline’’ I asked she simply just burst into tears, I have never been good with crying people and I really didn’t want to start now.

 

‘’I heard your conversation with Director Knight’’ she said her head down.

 

‘’you were not meant to hear that conversation Emaline’’ I hissed her eyes were filled with terror as she backed away from my door.

 

As i advanced on her she staggered backwards until she hit the wall.

 

‘’I’m sorry I had gone down to his office to see if he had a mission I could do, he always writes me off so I thought if I went down and asked for one he might give me one but when I got down there I heard your voice, I am so sorry Averill’’ she said a little bit to fast but I still under stood exactly what she said but this was my mission, even if I did not want to do it, she had no right to listen in, I was too far gone in my anger.

 

‘’I am not just a girl Emaline, I am much more powerful and dangerous then anyone in this stinking little hell hole, I am the phoenix, I am the child of death himself, I am not to be crossed, I rely on no one, I trust no one and I will kill anyone. I will kill you if you dare to cross my path or get in my way’’ I advanced on her until I was directly in front of her, looking her directly in the eyes ‘’are we clear, Emaline’’ I hissed, with a frantic nod I moved back enough to give her the space to run and that’s what she did, directly into her room.

 

I am a monster, I can’t always control it and when it is out, I am one of the most dangerous people around.

 

‘’well, that was quite exciting’’ came a sarcastic voice, a small smirk found its way to my face.

 

‘’Logan, Logan, Logan, surely you know by now that when I am angry I am not to be messed with.’’ I said my upper lip was stiff my head tilted to the side.

 

‘’ I ain’t afraid of you Averill, your not scary to me’’ he said coming into my personal space his fingers gripping my chin forcing me to look into his eyes, there was something there that I never thought I would see. Worry. And then his lips were on mine, it felt wrong, his lips were wrong, there was nothing there that made me like him, so I did the only thing I could. I bit him.

 

‘’what the hell Averill!’’ he shouted but I had already turned around and walked back into my room, slamming the door behind me. There was thumping on the door followed by a frustrated grunt from a very annoyed Logan.

 

I headed over to my desk and checked my emails for an update on where Loki was, and as I was hoping there was a email from Director Knight.

 

Agent Morgan, it began.

 

Your next target, Loki has been spotted in the kiss and fly club with the avengers, you are expected to enter the club at 7.30, so better get moving and try not to go with a bow and arrow, take a gun or some knives.

 

Director Knight

 

I looked up after finishing the email, 6.45, that gives me plenty of time to get into my best clothes.

 

15 minutes later I am ready to go in a purple long sleeved crop top some skinny jeans and a pair of black stiletto heels.

 

Adding a few little finishing touches that included a fitted leather jacket and a selection of knives hidden safely away, as well as one gun.

 

When I opened my door I was surprised to see that Logan was still outside, I thought he had gone but I guess I was wrong.

 

‘’why are you dressed like that?’’ he asked his mouth wide open in shock. Shrugging it off I pushed past him and headed towards the garage where I grab my car and head out, I had to complete it tonight, there was no room for failure, not in my mind.

 

‘’Agent Morgan’’ came a voice from behind me, this was so unlike the director, he never comes to see me off. I turned around slowly coming face to face with Nick Fury, one of the people in charge of the avenger initiative.

 

‘’how did you know I was agent Morgan, I could have been anyone’’ I said a small smirk gracing my features. He didn’t seem to find this amusing.

 

‘’I’m only going to ask you once, who is your next target?’’ he said his voice held a strong sense of determination, it was sweet, too sweet.

 

‘’now why would I tell you that’’ I said keeping my smirk plastered on my face as I watched the guards come up behind him, knocking him down with one single blow, getting into my car a started to drive, heading to where I would probably get myself killed, but not at the hands of Loki, no, if you can guess, I’m gonna help the avengers if I can.

 

And so I kept driving until I pulled up in front of Kiss and Fly, and then everything went to hell. 


	3. The Meeting

I sat in my car for a couple more minutes before finally getting the guts to walk in to the club.

‘’I.D.?’’ the bouncer asked and I quickly showed him my fake credentials and he allowed me in, the club was not my type and the amount of drunks was ridiculous.  
As promised loki was there, sitting at a table in the corner with the rest pf the avengers. 

I was so dead. I walked over to the bar settling down onto a stall.

‘’what can I get you?’’ the man behind the bar asked, he was a nice looking bloke, with short blonde hair and light green eyes, a tea towel hanging neatly over his shoulder.

‘’can I get a vodka and lime, and a muddy water for the bloke in the corner table’’ I said subtly pointing in Loki’s direction ‘’ he looks like he needs a drink’’ I said when the blonde man looked at me funny, but he nodded. I took a note pad and pen out and quickly scribbled down a note for him to give to loki with his drink. 

Loki 

My name is Averill, I am a trained assassin for SABRE, I wanted to warn you that you are on our target list, I am supposed to be the one to kill you but I won’t but they will send someone else, they won’t stop until you are dead.

 

Meet me out side after your drink.

A x

I folded the note and handed it to the man with the drink who took it after a small amount of hesitation, I watched him take it to Loki, had this not been a serious matter I would have laughed at his shocked expression when the waiter pointed towards me and I got up to leave, only turning back long enough to see him read the note, and then I was out of the door and walking fast towards my car, I reached my car when I felt a hand touch my shoulder. 

‘’you took your sweet time’’ I said a smirk finding its way to my face as I turned I was not met by my the gaze of a god, but instead I was met with a very pissed of Logan.

‘’what the hell were you thinking Averill, if you don’t complete your mission they will kill you, just like they did your father’’, I caught Loki’s gaze over Logan’s shoulder, he looked worried and so did the rest of the avengers.

‘’SHIELD killed your mother, and your father died because he failed his mission, do you really want to follow the same path’’ he said his voice becoming one of pleading, a soft chuckle left my lips and he looked down at me shock written over his face.

‘’I walk my own path’’ I said as I punched him in the gut before ducking under his arm and kicking him in the back causing him to fall into my car knocking himself out completely.

‘’holy shit she’s good, not even you can do a two hit knockout nat’’ said Agent Barton, breaking the silence and a soft chuckle followed.

‘’I’m taking it your Averill’’ a deep velvet voice said and when I looked up I realised it was Loki who spoke, giving a small nod I turned back to Logans limp body, boy was I for it if they ever caught me 

Loki sent me a small smile before holding up the note. ‘’you wanted to talk?’’ he said a small smirk on his features.

‘’SABRE has you in there sights’’ I started keeping my distance from the group, ‘’ I don’t know what you did to get on their kill list, I didn’t ask’’ I continued keeping eye contact with Loki and only Loki.

‘’how many?’’ a male voice asked my gaze moving to the owner of the voice. Tony Stark. 

‘’what?’’ I asked confused, I shouldn’t have been confused but I was.

‘’how many people have you killed’’ he asked his gaze not gentle at all ‘’without knowing what they did?’’ his eyes held no kindness whatsoever, something told me that he didn’t like killers.

‘’87, 88 if I had killed Loki’’ I said my eyes dropping to look at my hands which were clasped together in front of me.

‘’so you’re a killer, and that gives us a good reason to trust you doesn’t it?’’ Tony said making my head snap up to see the disgusted faces of the avengers, only one person looked sad for me. Loki, I never thought that I could feel so bad for doing my job, who knows how many people had I killed who were innocent, I would never know, and now the people I wanted to help hated me.

‘’leave her alone tony, she regrets it you can see it in her eyes that she regrets what she did’’ an unexpected voice said, Loki’s voice. Everyone’s heads snapped in his direction shock written over everyone face, including mine, Loki, my target just backed me up, quite possibly helped me. ‘’let her come back to HQ if it makes you feel better we can put her in the containment unit in the basement, you don’t mind that do you, Averill?’’ he asked looking at me with if I wasn’t mistaken a hopeful look, I gave a short nod.

There was a groan from behind me; I spun around fast to see Logan slowly coming back to consciousness.

‘’we better get going, Averill give your keys to Natasha, she will drive you to HQ, won’t you Natasha’’ Tony said giving Agent Romanoff a hard look as if to say you better do it. I fished my keys from out of my jacket pocket before handing them to her as she stopped in front of me.

‘’they don’t track this car do they?’’ she asked her smooth Russian accent coming through, honestly I would not be surprised if they did so I simply shrugged and went to the other side of the car waiting for her to unlock it so I could get in, with one press of a button the car was unlocked and the small holographic screen that was wired into my car came on.

‘’you have a holographic satnav?’’ Natasha said a small smile on her lips, she was impressed, or just simply amused.

‘’yep I have a holographic satnav in my car’’ I said smiling back before turning to face the front. The car started after a small amount of silence, she seemed used to driving hi tech cars, but honestly I would not be surprised, I mean come on she is he Black-widow one of the best assassins in the world, I spent the first two years of assassin school idolizing her, she was amazing, I had to fight with my mind to stop myself from fan-girling. I turned my head and looked out of my window, Logan was right I could end up dying just like my mum or dad.

‘’we’re here, its time to go kid’’ Natasha said making me jump in my seat, I turned to glare at her and she shrugged her shoulder not knowing why I was glaring.

‘’I’m not a kid’’ I said 

‘’of cause you what are you 17, 18’’ 

‘’19, I am 19 years old’’ I said quickly continuing to glare at her, she sent me an apologetic smile and got out of the car. I followed after heading into the building that was now Avengers HQ.


	4. Chapter Four

As I stepped inside the enormous building I was taken aback, this place was much fancier then we were led to believe at SABRE.

‘’tony helped design the building’’ a male said when I turned to see were the voice came from, I stood in shock in front of me stood he man my granddad would tell stories about until he died. Steve Rogers A.K.A Captain America, my eyes widened with shock I forgot he would be with the rest of the avengers at the club, it was amazing to meet a childhood hero.

‘’I take it you know who I am?’’ he said smiling politely I nodded my head vigorously.

‘’Romanoff what’s taking so long!?’’ Stark called poking his head back round the corner he had only just turned. Natasha laughed before replying.

‘’the little assassin is a bit star struck’’ she called back smiling at me before she gently pulled me in the direction I was supposed to be going, I couldn’t help but notice a slight glare from Loki to Steve. His brother Thor smiled at me as I walked with Natasha to the confinement unit, when stark pointed at the door to a clear glass prison I walked in without a fuss, the door closed behind me and I was completely trapped.

I was not putting on any kind of front, who the avengers were seeing was the real me. At least that was what I thought was the real me. But really I had no idea what would happen next.

‘’why were you with SABRE?’’ stark asked walking around into my view, I wanted to help I told myself so I replied with the truth.

‘’I was a good hunter I joined when my parents died because I wanted to carry on what my parents were doing, they told me I would be a valuable asset for them’’ I said keeping eye contact with him the whole time.

‘’when did you first kill someone?’’ he asked not letting up on the questions, I sat down on the small bed like thing. That was the one question I did not want to answer but I had to.

‘’14, the first time I killed someone was when I was 14 years old, my best friend turned on me during break, he started punching me in the face, I don’t know what happened but the next thing i know he is dead at my feet’’ I said feeling completely disgusting. I was a monster.

When I looked up I saw shock in starks eyes, he hadn’t expected me to tell the truth. Talking about my past was never fun, I always tried to push it back and forget, but I guess you can never forget.

‘’tony, leave the poor girl alone now’’ said a voice I was not familiar with when I looked up I saw that it was a dark haired man with glasses, Dr Bruce banner or the hulk as everyone in the world seems to know.

I sent him a grateful look before lowering my head planning to hide away, to be forgotten, I wasn’t going to be that lucky.

‘’ok, fine’’ he said turning to leave the room, as the door closed the tension in my body began to ebb even as I registered that I was tense.

‘’your more broken then you let on’’ said a voice from behind my little bed, a small yelp escaped my lips as I fell to the ground in shock, my eyes locked with a pair of unnaturally bright green eyes, a soft chuckle left his lips and he smiled a kind smile that would have made any girl melt, but not me, I would remain strong, I had to.

‘’you surprised me’’ I said getting up from the ground walking towards the glass that was keeping me caged, I touched my hand to the glass as I stood directly opposite to Loki, his smile was kind but there was a hint of mischief that anyone with half a brain cell could see, he was planning something, or was I just insinuating that because I was supposed to kill him, I guess I may never know.

‘’I’m pretty good at that’’ he responded walking until he was almost touching the glass, he was incredibly tall compared to my mid-height and slim self, but that’s what made me a good hunter.

‘’why are you being nice to me’’ I said to break the silence that had fallen over us, he didn’t reply simply smiled so I continued talking, ‘’its not like I’ve done anything to deserve it’’ I lowered my head remembering what stark had made me admit.

When his reply came it was really unexpected.

‘’you saved my life, now I owe you’’ my head shot up my eyes wide as I stared at him but all he did was smile, the smile seemed to be a permanent feature on his face when talking to me.

Suddenly there was a burning sensation spiking throughout my body, my legs went out from under me and I collapsed on the floor of my cell an agony I was unfamiliar with caused a horrible scream to race from my lips.

‘’AVERILL!’’ a voice called, Loki’s voice and then there was a hand on my arm, it was only there for a second followed by a hiss of pain. Then there were voices, voices all around me.

‘’shes burning, her body is burning from the inside out’’ that was Natasha.

‘’somebody do something, stark any ideas’’ that was steve.

‘’I got nothing’’ that was tony, but where was Loki, I would have thought his voice would be the loudest, the one I would always hear and then I heard his voice.

‘’you have to save her, you have to!’’ his voice was getting further and further away, just like me, my eyes wanting to open to show them I was fine, but I wasn’t, I was going to, what was I going to do, what happened to the girl who always followed orders, I guess that’s something I’ll never know as well.

And then my world went dark and I felt safe.


	5. Chapter Five

‘’Averill!’’ a voice called, when I opened my eyes I was in a field, a beautiful emerald field, I looked for the owner of the voice but I was alone.

‘’Hello?’’ I called ‘’anyone?’’ I called and called or what seemed like for ever and then somebody answered.

‘’hello Phoenix’’ said a voice, a female voice, I spun on my heels coming face to face with a woman her hair long and black as black as a raven, she had green eyes, she looked familiar, so very familiar. ‘’you are wondering where you have seen me before, are you not’’ she said her voice was soft and delicate like a small child even though she had the body of a grown women.

‘’where have I seen you’’ I asked, a small laugh left her lips and she smiled.

‘’you have seen me in my father’’ she said she must have seen my confusion because she continued ‘’I am Hela the goddess of the grave but you can call me Hel, I am one of the children of Loki, behind you is one of my brothers, Fenrir, the great wolf’’ she said nodding to something behind me when I turned around I came nose to nose with, you guessed it, a giant wolf, his fur like Hel’s hair is raven black, he is a magnificent creature, this beast reared back in shock.

‘’what happened?’’ I asked turning to look at Hel, she smiled.

‘’he can hear your thoughts, so can I, he was shocked, every person he has met has been afraid but not you, you saw the good in him instead of the beast’’ she smiled at me when I started to turn back to Fenrir, moving my hand from my side I finally noticed what I was wearing, an emerald green dress fluttered delicately around my body, its sleeves long and reaching to my hand.

‘’in this realm I choose what you wear’’ Hel said when she saw me admiring the work on the beading. ’’But now it is time for you to go back to Midgard, my father worries for you, take care of him for us’’ I was about to reply when my eyes involuntarily closed and then I was back in darkness, alone.

My eyes opened slightly turning my head to the side to make the light easier to bear, it felt like forever until I could fully open my eyes without the ceiling light blinding me.

‘’w…w…where am I?’’ I asked when a doctor walked in; he jumped slightly at the sound of my voice in the quiet room.

‘’you’re in the infirmary, in Avengers HQ’’ he said before going back to checking my blood pressure.

‘’how long was I out?’’ I asked my voice coming back stronger this time he chuckled quietly.

‘’you ask a lot of questions’’ he responded before continuing ‘’you were out for 5 days, they were beginning to lose hope that you would ever wake up’’ I almost smiled, they worried about me, it was sweet.

‘’am I allowed visitors?’’ I asked and he smiled, he nodded quickly asking if I wanted any visits and I eagerly nodded in return he smiled before walking out, a couple of minute’s later only one person walked in. Loki.

‘’I was the only one still awake’’ he said sheepily, smiling at me, he came and sat in the chair by my bed his head down looking at the floor.

‘’what’s wrong?’’ I asked his head snapped up his eyes connecting with mine he shook his head.

‘’your heart stopped, you were dead for over 2 hours, everyone thought you were dead’’ he said his eyes were holding an overwhelming amount of sadness ‘’but then your heart started beating again’’

‘’I was with Hel’’ I said his head shot up, he looked shocked, I couldn’t help but notice how much Hel looked like him, yeah her hair was longer and curlier but the colour was the same and her eye, they were as dark as his, she was the female replica of Loki.

‘’what is she like?’’ he asked his voice weak, what happened to the strong man I didn’t want to kill, this was a whole different person, a broken person, just like me.

‘’she’s tall and very beautiful, I met fenrir to, I shocked him by not being afraid of him’’ I said smiling, Loki met my gaze once again and smiled back.

‘’I was the only other person that was ok around him'' he seemed happy again. Suddenly the door burst open and the others walked in, well rushed in, there eyes landed on me and relief spread across there faces, I smiled a small smile in there direction.

''How are you feeling, agent'' director fury asked, I smiled sheepishly.

''I am feeling fine sir, sorry about what happened in the garage'' I replied adding the apology as an after thought, he nodded at me everyone looking between me and fury. 

‘’what happened in a garage sir, if you don’t mind me asking’’ Barton asked apparently being the only one who has the voice to ask it. Director fury looked almost amused as if the memory of that evening was funny to him.

‘’well our young assassin here met me before she saw you, i broke into the garage of SABRE HQ and caught Agent Morgan about to get into her car to meet you’’ he said a smile on his face ‘’she denied me the privilege of knowing her next target, it was only when you brought her here that i worked it out, nice move with that security guard by the way’’ he looked at me, almost proud.

‘’what are you talking about, the security guard was not going by my orders’’ his face changed immediately, ‘’Director knight had been the one to give the order, the security guards only take orders from Director knight.’’ i said, there a sharp intake of breath from someone by the door, every eye snapped to Agent Hill. 

‘’we’ve had a security breach, its SABRE, they have broken the cease fire’’ she said causing me to bolt upright.

‘’and, i can tell there is an and’’ i said my voice slightly panicked.

‘’And’’ she said looking at me. ‘’their after her’’ she finished nodding in my direction. 

and for the second time since i met these people, everything went to hell.


	6. chapter six

i jogged through the building past lots of agents going to defend the building, and me.

‘’you should be in the infirmary, Kid’’ a voice said from behind me, i turned around coming face to face with Natasha, i offered her a small smile.

‘’ i don’t like feeling useless’’ i said looking her straight in the eye, another thing i hated was feeling weak and defenceless. someone tapped me on my shoulder causing me to yelp in surprise.

‘’sorry about that’’ Barton said a bow in his right hand, so that was the bow of the famous assassin HawkEye

‘’you shoot?’’ he asked seeing me looking at the bow, i nodded slowly and looked at his face, he was tall but not as tall as the others, it shocked me to see him smile, before i could stop myself i was asking a question that i had wanted an answer to since i first started shooting.

‘’do you use Fire arrow heads?’’ i asked, he looked confused and i smiled, natasha laughed before informing Barton of why i asked.

‘’The phoenix  uses Fire arrows to kill’’ she said, Bartons face showed understanding and he nodded.

A gunshot went off the bullet only just missing my ear, the next thing i know i am being pushed to the ground out of the line of fire. i heard a hiss of annoyance, they had been aiming for me.

‘’dammit, why’d you go and spoil my fun, i never get to take a shot at her’’ said a voice logan's voice. when i looked up i saw the shocked faces of clint and natasha and then i saw loki standing tall protecting me.

‘’she is under our protection’’ came thors deep voice, oh shit logan was so dead. another shot sounded and loki was down on his knees.

‘’you’ve got guts boy, i’ll give you that, but you are just a boy, trying prove himself a man’’ Loki said getting up easily as if the shot was nothing to him, it probably was i mean he is a god. the next thing i know Logan is flying into a wall, slamming painfully into it before falling to the ground, out cold, i thought, he had to be, that hit could have killed him, seconds later he was getting up not even a scratch on his body.

‘’what the hell’’ i muttered, Logans eyes snapped towards me a sick smile spreading across his face, ‘’unlike you i do not hide my gift from him’’ he said i tilted my head to the side, confused.

‘’who, who are you talking about Logan, who is he’’ i said standing up walking in front of Loki, past my small barrier of safety, ready to kill.

‘’ah theres the averill i know, protecting others when you're the one in danger, it's no wonder he gave up on you.’’ Logan turned and walked away leaving me staring behind him, a hand touched my shoulder, a large hand with long fingers, artists fingers.

‘’who is that boy?’’ Loki asked when i turned around to face everyone, i held my head up to look at them not realising that i was looking down.

‘’that was Logan Knight, son of Director Marcus Knight, he is also the second most deadly assassin they have’’ i said giving up information that could get me killed if i ever went back.

‘’who is there first?’’ Natasha asked coming to my side handing me a gun.

‘’me, i am there first most deadly assassin’’ i said looking down, not proud of who i was.

‘’was, you were the most deadly assassin, you're not anymore, you're with us now’’ Loki said defiantly ruffling my hair like a brother would, he smiled down at me and i smiled back.

‘’WHO THE HELL SHOT MY WALL!’’  came an ever so slightly pissed of voice, wait who was i kidding that was a very pissed of voice, and we all knew without turning around who it belonged to. Tony. we all turned to see a writhing Tony and a confused looking Steve.

‘’i think you might just turn into the hulk yourself from the way you are staring at the wall’’ bruce banners voice coming around the corner after the other two.

‘’calm down Tony, the damage was done by an ex colleague of Averill's’’ natasha said backing me up immediately nudging my shoulder softly to show me she was on my side Thor was there as well and so was Loki, tony shrugged before turning back to his wall.

‘’hey i can fix that if you want, its the least i could do, it is my fault they are here’’ i said walking forward and putting my hand on his shoulder, he turned suddenly but smirked.

‘’you better do a good job of it, or i am going to make you do chores for the next 5 months’’  Tony said smiling.

‘’S.A.B.R.E has backed down, they are gone now’’ Came a voice from behind us all, we turned around to see Agent Hill holding a hand to her arm, blood was trickling down slowly dripping to the floor.

‘’You ok Hill?’’ that was Director fury , Hill gave a short nod turning to go to the medics.

‘’well come on i think we all deserve a drink, wait you are old enough to drink right, Agent?’’ Tony said walking in the opposite direction towards the top of Avengers HQ.

‘’yeah i’m old enough, i had a drink the night you met me’’ i said smiling walking behind him he looked around with his eyebrows raised, i knew what he was thinking, i barely looked old enough to drink, that tiny fact had always got me in trouble at high school, i looked too young.

‘’so whats your poison?’’ he asked as we walked through the doors of the roof room.

‘’vodka and lime’’ i said smiling leaning on the glass bar, staring at the view of new york, a glass was placed in front of me the smell of my favourite drink wafted up to my nose.

‘’you're letting her drink’’ came Furys voice, i rolled my eyes at Tony and he smirked in response.

‘’shes old enough Nick, and well shes got a good choice when it comes to drinking, i believe it might be one of your favourites to’’ Tony says blocking Furys access as he went to move it away from me, tony nodded his head towards my glass in a silent drink up.

not long after they got to talking and i finished my drink in silence, the others were sitting on the sofas listening to Thor talking about what happened in the hall during the attack, when tony came back to get another drink i took my chance to ask him something.

‘’Tony, i don’t suppose you happen to have a music room with a piano?’’ i asked knowing there was a hopeful look in my eyes, Tony smiled and gestured for me to follow him.

we walked for about ten minutes before we stopped outside a door, smiling at me he opened it and inside there was a giant room one wall was all window and by it was a beautiful white grand piano, just like the one back at S.A.B.R.E.  i looked up at tony and he smiled broadened.

‘’go on, you can play it, it won’t break’’ he said when i touched the piano delicately, i actually had been afraid of breaking it. slowly i sat down and opening the lid to show perfect white and black keys, Tony left me to it, walking out the door and shutting it tight.

and then i began to play, and the whole world melted away, all the pain and sadness that i held inside  of myself, it all went away and i was left with nothing but the music, nothing else mattered.

 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry guys for taking so long to update this, i have exams at the moment so i have not had time to write, anyway i hope you enjoy the chapter.

my fingers moved swiftly across the keys creating melody after melody, the music flowed around me encircling me in its comforting embrace. this was my escape, i knew that if i didn't have my music i would implode, i’ve never really trusted anyone, and as many people would say, i am a lone warrior, i rely purely on my own skill and strength, and my music is my only friend, it was what made me happy and calm, taking me away from the pain and sorrow of my past. I continued to play even though i sensed someone enter the room and quietly walk over, i continued to play until the end of the piece, finishing it with a flourish. Then, only then did i open my eyes.

‘’HOLY FUCKING CHRIST!’’ i shouted tipping sideways off of the stool falling ungracefully to the ground, but i never hit the ground, a strong arm encircled my waist and stopped my fall, when i looked up i was staring into a pair of Emerald green eyes. Loki.

‘’well that was not very elegant now was it’’ he said his voice full of sarcasm as he stood up bringing me with him, until he had made sure my feet were firmly planted on the ground, and only than did he let me go.

‘’well what else did you expect me to do if you are staring at me intently over a piano’’ i said putting my hands on my hips trying to look intimidating, but i could already tell that would be impossible, i mean seriously the guy was a god of mischief and also an ex war criminal, i stood no chance. i was broken out of my thought by a soft chuckle.

‘’you look like an angry kitten’’ he said his eyes showing sarcasm and his lips which were curved into a small smile showed some sympathy, i finally looked at him properly to see that he was wearing a pair of black fitted trousers, a white shirt and a green tie with a gold tie pin, his shoes were black and polished, and well he suited that kind of clothing.

where as i was wearing a black v neck top and grey jeans with a light denim jacket thats sleeves went half way up my arms topped of with a pair of green sneakers that had gems on the outside.

‘’thanks’’ i said sarcastically, i hissed at him like a cat before turning and walking out of the room leaving him to it. As i left i heard a soft chuckle and the words.

‘’yeah i see why fenrir likes her’’

i smiled as i walked down the hall having no idea where i was going. Loki really was just a misunderstood guy, i mean yeah i know he killed 80 people in two days, but he was just like me, he was following orders.

‘’hey kid’’ Steve said from beside me, i hadn’t noticed him there until he spoke, so i looked up and smiled at him.

‘’hey captain’’ i chirped grinning at him, he smiled back and ruffled my hair before i whacked his hand away and fixed my hair. he laughed and carried on walking as i stopped by a window to fix my hair, as i looked closer i saw that Dr Banner was in there and well, he was not looking very good, even perhaps a little bit green.

‘’Captain, i think we may have a problem!’’ i called after steve, he was by my side in seconds taking in what was going on in the lab room.

‘’can we secure lab room 8 now, we may have a problem with Bruce’’ he radios in, i can hear a voice on the other end, but i couldn’t hear what they were saying.

‘’the labs being locked up but we should still get out of here kid’’ steve said from beside me , he turned and walk down the hall and hesitantly i followed, i didn’t want to leave Bruce alone, i wanted to help, but i knew that i already was helping, by walking away i was not giving him a target to go after if he lost it.

an overwhelming amount of fear overtook me when i heard this almighty roar from the lab, Bruce had lost his fight. seconds later steve grabbed my arm and shouted.

‘’RUN!’’ he dragged me along my legs barely able to keep up with him, we turned to many times for me to remember the route, Left right left left right left again, but we never lost bruce he had seen us when we started to run and had kept on our tail ever since.

‘’we are in need of back up, i repeat we need backup’’ steve said into his earpiece but this time there was no reply, for all we knew there was no backup coming.

something grabbed steve's leg and dragged him back his grip on my arm disappearing, i turned around the fear becoming unbearable, there in front of me was the hulk and in one of his massive hands was steve struggling to get out of his death grip, CRAP i thought, as if by instinct my hand went to my waist i expected to find nothing but i my hand found a gun hanging in place.

‘’thank you natasha’’ i whispered taking hold of the gun it settles nicely in my hand, by the weight i was guess it held about 5 bullets at this time, five should be enough, i hope.

‘’put the captain down bruce’’ i said my voice calm the gun aimed at the hand holding steve captive. the hulk roared but, he put steve down, not however in the way i meant, he slammed Steve down on the floor so hard that it dented.

‘’well at least it wasn’t me this time’’ came a sarcastic voice and a few quiet chuckles, i didn’t have to turn around to know that the avengers had found us, but still i did not lower the gun.

‘’Get out of here kid’’ came a gravely voice, steve was attempting to get up, his eyes locked with mine and i lowered the gun and the Bruce swung his arm aiming directly at my head, but it never hit me.

The hulk fell back gripping his arm as a sort of green acid burned at his skin.

‘’Loki, that was helpful but cruel’’ Thor said, i turned my head to see Loki standing  by my side a ball of green fire in the palm of his right hand, so Loki did have magic. i didn’t want to have to say thank you, but he did save me.

‘’thank you’’ i said not looking at him, he nudged my shoulder as a silent, you're welcome. while the hulk was down for a bit i ran towards Steve to make sure he was ok, but when i got there he was out cold, blood was pooling around his head, but before i could help him i was being lifted off of the ground, a shrill scream left my lips as the hulks giant hand crushed me.

‘’dr Banner, please calm down, please let me go’’ i murmured but it only made him crush me more, black and white squares started to flash before my eyes, and then i felt like i was flying, had he thrown me, when i expected to connect with a wall i didn't i connected with something warm, arms went around me. wait i know these arms, Loki had caught me and from how it felt i was being cradled like a crying baby. slowly i opened my eyes and there he was, Loki held me in his arms looking down at me as if i might break.

‘’LOKI’’ Thor called, loki’s eyes snapped in the direction of his voice and i followed, the hulk had knocked down almost everyone of the avengers, only tony and Thor were still standing. when i tried to get up pain shot through me but i kept going, my skin tingled when my hand found my gun which was lying on the floor.

‘’Get out of here averill’’ Tony said but i didn’t listen, i raised my arms gun in hand and fired, the hulk roared turning its head towards me, clutching my side, i turned on my toes and ran, thundering steps soon followed behind me, he had taken the bait. i was running for a while until i found the containment unit, as fast as i could i typed in the code and the glass door opened and i ran inside soon followed by the beast, using my last bit of energy i ran forward ducking under his swinging arm and made it out of the glass prison, slamming my hand down on the control panel closing the door locking the hulk inside.

the world began to blur, my hand searched for something to lean on but i found nothing. i hit the floor hard my vision continuing to blur, the last thing i remember before i completely lost consciousness was being carefully picked up and carried to what i supposed was safety.

and then i was gone.

2 hours later

my eyes opened fast, to fast i closed them again and when i felt they might focus i opened them. i took in my surroundings, i was in a large bedroom, the wall opposite the bed had a beautiful wallpaper of a forest in autumn, the rest of the room was a soft red, the bed was to the right of a door that i knew was the bedroom door, but i didn’t however know what the opposite door led to, a bathroom perhaps, who knew. slowly i pushed myself up to sitting position, everything suddenly came rushing back, the music room, the hulk and than the passing out.

‘’jesus christ, what the hell are these people doing to me’’ i whispered into the air, taking the cover off i swung my legs out of the bed, there was barely any pain now, i stood up my feet were bare but i was still in my outfit from earlier which made me feel a bit better.

i walked out of my door turning  left and heading in the general direction of the roof room, i found my way there pretty easily but when i entered i saw that someone was already there, the person looked up and even in the dark i could see who it was. Loki, his green eyes were so bright in the darkness of the room.

‘’What are you doing out of bed, you're still recovering’’ he said he was up and standing in front of me in a flash, his hand went to my ribs as if to check if i was real and also to see how i was walking around after that much damage.

‘’i’m fine loki, i feel fine, slightly achy but otherwise fine’’ i said placing my hand over his removing his hand from my ribs. he looked slightly shocked but it was covered up by a look of sympathy, why did he care so much?

‘’why are you up anyway?’’ i asked, i was genuinely interested in the answer.   he looked down at his feet, which like mine were bare, as if he were embarrassed.

‘’I was worried about you’’ he admitted after what felt like forever, i smiled placing my hand on his cheek looking up into his eyes.

‘’not many people worry about me like you do’’ i said smiling causing him to smile to. i removed my hand from his cheek in favour of looking out of the window at the city, it was beautiful at night, he came to stand next to me his shoulder lightly brushing mine.

‘’can i ask you a question’’ Loki said, i turned my head to look at him.

‘’sure’’ i said in reply.

‘’what were you playing earlier, in the music room’’ he asked, he seemed generally interested so i thought, what the heck.

‘’it was a piece of music by Sergei rachmaninoff, well i was best played by him, the piece was called flight of the bumblebee’’ i said turning back to the window.

‘’it was amazing’’ loki said ‘’you fingers , they moved so fast, it was... well just amazing’’ he seemed as if he was fangirling, this caused a small grin to appear on my face.

‘’that was me just playing, you have not seen me play with feeling, come on, follow me’’ i said turning and walking towards the door, when i turned around he was still standing by the window. ‘’come on’’ i said and walked out of the room heading straight to the music room, i walked in and a few seconds later so did loki, as he reached for the light, i knocked his hand down. ‘’the music is much better when there is nothing in the room to distract you’’ i sat down on the stool opening the lid to the piano and began to play the moonlight sonata by beethoven, one of my favourite pieces in fact. Loki sat down at the piano next to me and watched as i played with my eyes closed simply just feeling the music.

  
once again, i was left with just my music.


	8. Chapter Eight

Two weeks later and things had started to get better for me. I mostly stayed in the music room, playing the piano all day, and then again at night when i would play the moonlight sonata. i spent a lot of time with Loki, in fact almost everyday he sat next to me on the piano stool, watching me play. we became very close during the two weeks i had been there closer than i had been to anyone for a while.

‘’you're spacing out again averill’’ Loki whispered in my ear, i yelped spinning my head as far as it would go to see loki, he was grinning like a cheshire cat, lightly i punched him in the arm.

‘’you really need to stop doing that, i swear you are the only person who can do that’’ i said.

‘’do what?’’ he asked, a smirk on his lips.

‘’sneak up on me’’ i responded my smirk mirroring his. we laughed for a bit, i had decided to read outside today and well i couldn’t keep my mind on the book. the last two weeks had been a blur, i got on with most of the avengers and i almost was one with my hunting skills. but no one knew how to get to me as well as Loki did, he knew all my hiding places, seemed to know my thoughts before i even realised i was thinking them. but still i would not let anyone in.

‘’you still don’t trust me averill’’ he said as if reading my mind, i smiled apologetically before replying.

‘’I trusted someone once, it nearly got me killed’’ i looked straight into loki’s eyes. he sighed and slumped down next to me on the outside bench. the bench was seated so you could watch what happened on the outside courts, at school before i became an assassin basketball had been my favourite sport to play, i hadn’t played since i took the job as an assassin.

‘’you ever played basketball’’ i said getting up from my seat next to loki heading to where the balls were stored, i turned my head to look at him, he shook his head to tell me the answer.

‘’well than, i guess i should teach you’’ i said smiling, Loki’s head begun to shake violently, ‘’come on, it’ll be fun’’ i said turning on my heels walking until i was standing in front of him, i extended my hand for him to take, just like i hoped, he hesitantly took my hand allowing me to guide him onto the courts, leaving him in the centre of the court i went and collected a basketball from the storage cupboard. while walking back towards Loki something began to happen, something strange and dangerous.

‘’averill whats wrong?’’ Loki asked his hand landing on my shoulder, my vision began to blur, the last thing i remember before i passed out was being picked up bridal style and soft whispering in my ear.

‘’stay with me averill, i need you to stay with me’’

‘’why are you here’’ came a voice, i recognised it almost immediately, hela, i turned around, she looked sad when my eyes found her, she seemed to glimmer like looking through a glass, as i opened my mouth to reply someone else walked out in front of where i was.

‘’is that how you greet all of your guests hela’’ the voice was deep, it matched the creatures look, from behind i could see that he was huge, a tall and demanding creature, its skin was red.

‘’you are no guest, Thanos’’ hel hissed backing away until fenrir was safely beside her, protecting her.

‘’where is the phoenix, hela?’’ he commanded, his deep voice rumbling through the world. what was she thinking, you do not anger someone that scary.

‘’i will never tell you’’ she replied, the world began to fade, slowly and then i began to wake up.

‘’averill?’’ Loki said when he saw my eyes open he was sitting on the bed watching over me. like a guardian angel.

‘’hey, how long were you sitting there?’’ i asked pushing myself up into sitting position, he stood up to give me room to move, i was still wearing what i had been this morning, my denim shorts and my go to hell t-shirt, i wasn’t how ever wearing my trainers, which made sense.

‘’not that long’’ he said walking towards my window. i got out of bed and stood beside him we stood in comfortable silence for a moment and than i looked at him and he at me his long delicate fingers tilted my chin and before i knew what was happening he kissed me.

‘’hello agent morgan’’ said a voice from the door way, my head snapped round and loki spun on his heels.

‘’director Knight’’ i said, i backed away towards Loki who grabbed my arm the moment i was in range.

‘’so you're gonna hide behind you're avenger instead of fighting, they’ve changed you averill’’ he said smiling the smile that made shivers run down my spine. my eyes went to the closet that also held my bow and arrows, my knives and my gun, fully loaded and ready to go.  
i wrenched my arm out of lokis grip and and madea runat my closet, and i got there. the familiar feel of my gun beneath my hand made me smile as i picked it up, backing away i kept the gun in front of me always aimed at him.

‘’theres the averill i know’’ he said. the glass shattered behind us and the rattle of gunfire found its way to my ear, both loki and i dived to the ground. my wrists and arms were cut to shreds to pieces of broken glass, when i looked up i saw that Loki had hit his head and was slowly bleeding out onto the floor.

‘’ you're coming with me, Agent.’’ said director knight yanking me up by the arm, when i begin to fight i feel a needle go into the side of my neck and than the world began to blur, i was still conscious when i was dragged from the room and when i was shoved in a car and for the whole ride, we arrived at HQ, i knew we were there because of the number of turns we took to get there. i was laid on a hospital bed, a place i had got to know well when i first stated out as an assassin.

‘’are you sure you want me to do this sir, she may not come through the procedure’’ doctor matthews said.

‘’yes i am sure doctor, make her forget them’’ Director knight said, once again a needle slid into my neck, and everything went dark, the last thing i thought of before that happened was of Loki laying unconscious on the floor of my room.


End file.
